1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic fishing rod unit operable under hydraulic pressure and adapted for use in fishing oceanic fishes, such as a bonito or tuna. More specifically, the invention is concerned with an improved automatic fishing rod unit capable of repeating the cycle of retrieving and unhooking a fish in a fully automatic manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An automatic fishing device is known in the art in which the fishing rod is automatically swung up in response to a load upon the rod caused by a caught fish. However, the caught fish must be released by hand from the hook, and then the rod is returned manually into the water. In order to improve such automatic fishing devices and produce a fully automatic device there have been many proposals; however, a common difficulty arises as to how to unhook the caught fish, and, after the rod is free from the fish, how to keep the same safe from other objects on the deck. Otherwise, an object on the deck, even a man, would be in danger of being thrown into the water when the rod is forced back. A precautionary measure must be taken to accommodate the situation where an object on the deck has been accidentally hooked. Previously proposed devices have been found unsatisfactory in this regard.